


De l'ombre, de la lumière, de la pénombre

by shakeskp



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des deux uniformes de Bruce, Batman est celui que Dick préfère.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De l'ombre, de la lumière, de la pénombre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marry Black (Ri_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts).



> Merci à [Mithy](http://mithynator.livejournal.com/) pour la visite surprise au moment où je mettais le point final, et à sa relecture rapide ♥  
> Le titre est tiré d’un poème de Yeats, _Il voulait les voiles du ciel_ , traduction de Jean Briat.

Des deux uniformes de Bruce, Batman est celui que Dick préfère.   
Plus précisément, l’instant où le masque est relevé, physiquement et, du moins en partie, psychologiquement. L’homme assis face à l’ordinateur de la batcave, même s’il est en costume, n’est pas le même avec et sans le masque.   
Dick sait lorsque les yeux de Bruce sont découverts qu’il peut s’approcher par derrière, passer les bras autour de son cou avec un commentaire, l’embrasser sur la tempe. Parfois, si Bruce a les mains nues, il resserre fort les doigts autour de celles de Dick, ostensiblement pour les immobiliser, mais il a le pouce au creux d’un des poignets, discrète caresse. 

Batman masqué est moins complaisant, toutefois il tolère le flirt de Nightwing, même s’en amuse. Le sombre costume les cache aux yeux curieux et une fois, peut-être deux, peut-être trois, Batman a plaqué Nightwing contre un mur, a baisé ses lèvres tandis que les mains agiles de son partenaire couraient sur le kevlar comme si c’était sa peau. 

Cela n’arrive jamais à Bruce Wayne.   
Costume trois-pièces à un bal de charité, maillot de bain près d’une piscine, veste décontractée à un restaurant, c’est toujours le même rire et la même distance, l’affection condescendante d’un homme influent envers l’orphelin qu’il a recueilli il y a plusieurs années. 

Le soir, entre gala et patrouille, Dick déshabille Bruce comme on défait des points de suture. La cravate est dénouée, le veston puis la chemise déboutonnés, cette dernière repoussée jusqu’à lui tomber des épaules, le pantalon à ses pieds ; alors Dick est à genoux, et, la main de Bruce dans ses cheveux, il lui rappelle qui il est. 

(fin)


End file.
